All Alone
by XxAsh95xX
Summary: Gaby's all alone, her friends have left her, troys gone, her mom is always away. She has no one. Will everyone realize the truth? Troyella


I walked through the halls of east high the same I did ever day for 4 years. An emotionless face, no one ever new how i was feeling...not any more. I truly am the ice-queen of east high, people used to think sharpay was mean. They haven't seen anything yet.

I used to be nice I used to where my heart on my sleeve, smiling to everyone, helpful, fun. Now people are scared of me. You wonder why I changed well, my friends all turned their back on me when I needed them the most and now I have no one not even my mom she's never home.

My thoughts were interrupted by some moron walking in front of me "Move!" I said, well I yelled I could tell it scared him because he ran of but crashed into a locker on his way. I just rolled my eyes and carried on walking towards homeroom. I noticed lots of people looking including my so called friends and ex boyfriend I could tell they were talking about me, Well who isn't its me were talking about. Oh god I sound like sharpay. As I was walking past Troy he looked at me, I saw him give me a disappointed look I don't care why should I what they think they were the ones that left me.

You might be wondering what happened well, I guess you could blame it on Sam, the football captain the schools biggest jerk/player. We were at a party sharpay had forced us to go to and Thomas put date-rape in my drink...I think you get what happened after that. I didn't tell anyone I was so scared. Then Troy accused me of cheating out of the blue, I loved him with my whole heart I had never done anything to make him not trust me. Then when I called the others or tried to talk to them they blanked me like I wasn't even alive. I blamed myself for everything, well I did until yesterday. Now I knew who's fault it was it was Sam's well mainly Sam's, But it so wasn't my fault that my "friends" blamed me their, the ones who were wrong not me. To say the least I was mad and I new exactly who I was going to take my anger out on.

I walked towards him he was looking at me, he has this stupid little smug smirk on his face like he was siliently telling me he was proud of what he had done. So I slapped him, really hard he looked shocked... well everyone did. I smirked and turned around flicking my hair in the process. I, Gabriella Marie Montez, just slapped Sam Smith.

"Thats assault! My dads a cop!" one of his moron friends said, I stopped dead in my tracks, ignoring the fact the whole corridor was looking. I could feel Troy's eyes looking at me. I turned around and looked at Sam dead in the eye "Well I'm sure there are somethings your dad would be interested in hearing about what your friend likes to do in his spare time" I state again smirking when I saw the look of fear go over his face. I walked away in to homeroom and with a matter of seconds the Chad and Troy had caught up with me.

I had my hand on my hip taping my finger against my side waiting for one of them to say something.

"What did he do" Chad asked breaking the silence looking down like he was slightly scared of me.

I shook my head "Its not your problem any more... its mine" I stated and took my seat leaving everyone confused.

Within a few minutes Troy came over to me "Brie just tell us what happened" I gave him a look of disbelief, so when something interesting suddenly they can talk to me.

"Don't call me that only people I love or care about and feel the same way for me can call me that" I stopped for am moment and added "So no one calls me anything but gabriella" I finished. I took out my phone and started playing a game one it, completely ignoring him. Not seeing the hurt on his face.

After a while lunch came, then it was the end of the day. The gang had tried talking to me through out the day but each time I ignored them except for when Sharpay asked what happened to me, I very maturely replied "Your faces". That made them leave me alone for a while. Now i get to walk home all alone in an empty house, and be all by meslf yet again.

As I was walking out of school I heard kelsi's voice, I was about to turn around in the opposite direction, I really didn't want to face them. When I heard her scream, it wasn't the scream she normally did when one of the boys where tickling her. She sounded scared. I walked around the corner to see Sam with Kelsi against a locker struggling to get away, The thought of sam doing this to some one else suddenly came to her and now I wanted to hurt him, seriously hurt him like chop some of his limbs.

I ran up to the two of them and pulled him off her while hit him repeatedly, when I say hit him I mean really hard not some girly punch.

"If you ever do what you did to me to any one else, I will kill you" I said looking him straight in the eye so he could see I wasn't lying. I started to walk away when a bunch of his friends surrounded us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsi run off, Great next time I won't even bother.

"Don't mess with me, I have nothing right now and hurting all of you would give me great pleasure so back off" I said in a tone I didn't even no I had. But much to my dismay they came even closer, I have to admit I was scared I might have been able to take some of them on, I'm not as week as I look, but these boy's were really big. The thought of them killing me and hiding my body in a dumpster suddenly became more real when one of them grabbed me. I managed to get him off me and kick him in the one place no boy ever wants to be kicked. But the chances of me winning this fight where becoming smaller and smaller by the second. If i got out of this alive I would so yell at kelsi for leaving me here after I had saved her. All of them grabbed me and started dragging me out the exit. I was yelling but no one would hear almost everyone had gone home.

"Let me go! Let me go right now or I am calling the cops" I yelled.

"You won't have a chance." Sam said smirking. God I hate him!

We were just about to get through the exit and I heard Troy say "let go of her" in a really low voice, I have to admit it was sexy. awh my knight in shinning armor, wait no! I am still mad at him. I looked up to see Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Troy it was obvious that Sam and his gang would lose a fight against them.

"I don't need your help" I said kicking a boy near me.

"Yes because your doing so well on your own" Ryan said sarcastically. By this time most of them had let me go scared of Troy bolton and his friends.

"I am so calling the cops" I said to Sam who looked like he had just peed himself.

"No need, we already called them" Sharpay said coming out of no where holding up her pink sparkly blackberry. As if on que sirens went of, the boys tried to run but they were out numbered.

When the Cops got here I told them everything that happened, unfortunately everyone heard and were all giving me looks of sympathy. I don't need there pity. I was done telling the Cops everything and they said I could go so I walked off with everyone following me. I bet they think I can't see them they duck out of view half the time I could see Chad's hair or Ryan's hat sticking out from a bush or tree. I turned around again but chad wasn't quick enough. He stood there looking guilty at me I just kept on walking. My phone started to go off I picked it up already knowing it was my mom.

"Hey, mom"

"..."

"Let me guess your working late"

".."

"Okay bye" I hung up the phone sighing. Its a good thing I know how to order take out other wise I would have starved to death.

"Gabby wait" Troy said catching up with me.

"What do you want Troy" I asked close to tears already.

"I'm sorry" he said taking my hand "I never should have listened to that jerk" he added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused.

"Sam, he said you were having an affair, I didn't believe him. But then he told me about your tatoo, I know you never show anyone because its to low on your hip" He said tears coming to his eyes. I couldn't believe it, I was frozen this was the reason he thought I was cheating on him. I could feel tears coming, I desprately tried to make them go away.

"Couldn't you have talked to me about it" I asked no longer able to contain my tears.

"I know I should have, I just couldn't handle it if you said you were leaving me for him" he said looking down.

"I can't believe this Troy! You broke my heart! I have been alone for the past month blaming myself. I loved you! I still love you, do you know how much you have hurt me? How much you are hurting me, right now!" I said tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Im sorry, I love you. I would do anything to have you back" he said pulling me into a hug. I wanted to pull away, I really did, but I couldn't I love him so much and I allways will. He started whispering he loved me in my ear.

"If I forgive you, do you promise you will always talk to me about everything and not asume anything with 100 percent proof" I asked into his chest.

"Yes, God yes. I will never do anything stupid ever again and I promise to personaly kill Sam" He said making me laugh.

"Do you want to come in" I asked slightly tilting my head in the direction of my house.

"Yeah, but I think everyone wants to appoligize" He said, tilting his head towards a tree near us where everone hid behind the moment we looked.

"I guess, I'm not really mad anymore" I said as we walked over to them.

I looked at everyone all with the same look on their faces. Sharpay grabbed me and hugged me, we had known each other the longest. " I'm sooooooo sorry Gabs, I missed you so much" she said, I smiled at her, we met at a young age and imediately became best friends.

"I missed you to pay!" I said everyone joined in, with the hug and I finally felt safe and at home.


End file.
